Some vehicle doors do not have a frame around the window. Instead, these vehicles a have a channel on the frame of the body of the vehicle or a convertible top of the vehicle to provide a water tight seal and noise reduction to the vehicle cabin. However, when the door is opened, the window drags on the channel and makes a loud, unpleasant noise. Similarly, when the door is closed, it runs into the channel and makes a loud, unpleasant noise.